


Romeo and Juliet

by megwritesbadly



Series: Stranger Things AUs [3]
Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 05:24:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20501603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megwritesbadly/pseuds/megwritesbadly
Summary: Two households, both alike in dignity,In fair Hawkins, where we lay our scene,From recent grudge break to new mutiny,Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.From forth the fatal loins of these two foesA pair of star-cross’d lovers take their life;Whose misadventured piteous overthrowsDo with their death bury the strife.





	Romeo and Juliet

Max and El walked calmly through Montague’s Emporium, chatting as they went. Well El was calm, Max was fuming.

“El, I can’t take this anymore. We shouldn’t have to take their garbage!” Max ranted angrily.

El teased, “No, ‘cause then we’d be garbagemen.”

Max glared at her friend, “I mean we should fight them next time they do anything.”

“Maybe you should just stay out of their way.”

“Hey, I can take them on!”

“Yeah but you shouldn’t.”

“They just make me so angry.” Max continued to huff annoyedly.

El pushed her friend’s buttons even more, “Yeah angry enough to run away, you never actually fight.”

“Anyone who works for the Montagues will annoy me enough to fight.”

El laughed at Max’s increasing aggression, “This whole thing started with our bosses.”

“It doesn’t matter who started it, it’s up to us to continue it!”

Two boys, dressed in the uniform for Capulet’s Shoe Shop entered, looking around.

“Hey,” El stage-whispered, tapping Max on the arm lightly, “Those guys work for Montague.”

“Ok, let’s go get ‘em! I’ll back you up.” Max tried to push her friend forward, hiding behind her.

“Yeah, by running away!”

“No, I won’t, ok, let’s not start a fight. We’ll make them start something.”

“Ok, ok. I’ll walk past them, and frown and we’ll see how that goes.”

“Yeah and I’ll spit my gum at them!”

As they do so, one of the boys, a tall brunet cries, “Hey! Did you just spit your gum at us?”

“I spat my gum,” Max crossed her arms defiantly.

“Did you spit your gum at us?” He repeated slowly as if she was stupid.

“If I say yes, will we get in trouble?” Max asked El quietly.

El replied, just as quietly, “Yes.”

She faced the boys again, “No, I didn’t spit my gum at you, but I did spit my gum.”

El too crossed her arms, “Are you trying to start a fight?”

The dark-skinned boy with the brunet replied, “No, we aren’t.”

Max hit her friend in the stomach, “Hey, Billy’s on his way, so we just need to stall.”

Max and El grabbed some clothes of a rack and threw them at the boys. They began to throw various items from around the shop to throw at each other, until a curly-haired boy burst in through the door.

“Hey, enough!” He cried standing in the middle of the warzone, “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

“No you don’t know what you’re doing, Dustin. Get out of here before I beat your ass.” An older guy walked to the group, shouldering past the two girls and towering over Dustin.

“Believe me, I’m trying. You know you should use your threats to get those idiots out of here.” Dustin pointed to the girls behind him.

“Idiots? Well now you’ve done it.” Billy drew his fist back to punch Dustin in the face.

“Hey, what is going on here?” Capulet ran in from the breakroom, his wife in tow, “Let’s take this outside shall we?”

As the group moved out of the shop, the Montagues approached, “Capulet! You bastard! Let’s get it on!”

Sherriff Hopper took one step out of Burger King and heard the kerfuffle outside Capulet’s Emporium. He rolled his eyes and sighed deeply, staring longingly at his burger meal. He asked the server at the front counter to make a to-go meal before making his way to the brawling group.

In his most authoritative voice, he bellowed, “Alright, alright. Break it up! Montague, Capulet! This is the third goddamn time you’ve argued about the same goddamn thing. It stops now or I’m throwing you both in a jail cell.” He looked at the crowd that had formed around them, waving them off. He grimaced at the group who had brawled before nodding for them to leave too.

He sighed again, “Goddamnit.” He walked out to his car to eat his lunch in peace.

~~~

Montague looked towards Dustin, “What happened?”

Dustin looked at his uncle, “Mike and Lucas were fighting those Capulet girls before I got there, so I tried to break it up, but then Billy showed up. So we took it outside and more and more people showed up until Hopper broke it up.”

“Thank God Steve wasn’t here! Have you seen him today?” Montague’s wife asked.

“I saw him this morning before I came to work. He was outside the mall, smoking a cigarette. I tried to talk to him, but he walked away before I could. I figured he didn’t want to talk so I left him and opened up the shop.”

“He seems so sad lately.” Dustin’s aunt commented.

“Yes, he locks himself in his room all day. I’m scared he’s going to do something stupid unless someone can help him.” Montague added.

Dustin asked, “Do you know why?”

“No, and he won’t tell me.”

“Hey there he is!” Dustin pointed at the young man who had entered the mall, “I’ll ask what’s wrong. I’m his best friend. He has to tell me!”

Montague nodded at Dustin and grabbed his wife’s arm gently, “Let’s go.”

She smiled sadly and waved goodbye to her son and nephew before they left.

“Yo Steve! What’s up?” The two shared their secret handshake.

Steve sighed heavily, “Nothing dude. Hey, were my parents talking to you just then?”

“Oh yeah about that, what’s been going on dude? You okay?”

Steve sighed again, “I’m in love.”

Dustin smiled, front teeth missing, “Well you should be happy then!”

“Well that’s the problem. I’m in love with someone who doesn’t love me back.”

“Love hurts man, I mean it looks like so much fun, but it sucks really.”

“What sucks is that love is supposed to blind but it still makes you do what it wants.” Steve shook himself out of his thoughts, “Come on let’s go get something to eat- Wait a minute.” He took a second, closer look at his cousin’s face. “What happened there? Actually, don’t answer that. I know exactly what happened. You know this fight is more about love than hatred. Love is so many things that don’t make sense but it still makes me feel everything. Are you laughing at me?”

Dustin shook his head, trying to hide his giggles, “Dude, you’re the one not making any sense. And I’m not laughing, I’m crying.”

Steve gave him a disbelieving look, “Crying?”

“Yeah, I’m crying because you’re so sad.”

“Well it makes me even sadder that you’re sad. I’m so depressed already but your sadness just adds more weight to my chest. I can’t continue talking with you if I’m just going to feel more sadness. Goodbye Dustin.”

Dustin ran after the taller boy, “Wait, aren’t we going to get food? I’m trying to help you here dude!”

“How can you help me? I’m not even here, I’m not Steve. Steve is somewhere else.”

Dustin looked at his cousin sadly, “Ok well, can you at least tell me about this girl you love so much?”

Steve smiled lightly, “She’s beautiful man. She’s so smart but she’s a virgin so she won’t even let me flirt with her. She just doesn’t listen.”

“Well, is she staying a virgin forever?”

“Yeah, but now she’s sworn off love entirely and broken my heart too.”

“Dude listen to me. Don’t even think about her anymore.”

“How?!” Steve grabbed Dustin’s shoulders in slight desperation.

Dustin shrugged his hands off, giving his cousin a strange look, “Dude there are so many pretty girls out there, just look around!”

“But then I’ll think about her even more! She’s so beautiful that other girls are more beautiful but unreachable.”

Dustin continued to stare bewildered at his cousin, “You still make no sense. Come on let’s go get some food, and I’ll help you get over this girl.”


End file.
